Uhoh Hinata, Uhoh Naruto
by bored spitless
Summary: okay. couple is naruto and hinata. kiba, neji and shino walk in on a very embarressing situation. it is quite funny. torture will be in the next chapter.
1. Chapter 1

This is a completely different story than what I normally write. A torture story for Hinata, Naruto, Kiba,Neji, and Shino. You'll understand when you read it. I think it's quite funny. Hope you enjoy. Also Hinata and Naruto are dating. They are currently 17. Not following the story at all but it's a good read. Also for some reason, the other Hyuugas aren't there. Some conference came up that they had to go to. And yeah, so enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE OTHER CHARACTERS.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba walks up the steps to the Hyuuga mansion and walks right in. Hiashi isn't there and Neji was doing something somewhere else. Hanabi likes him because of Akamaru.

Kiba goes up the stairs to Hinata's room so he can get her and go to practice. He reaches her room and opens the door.

And he immediately wished he hadn't.

He saw a tan back, a tan butt, and tan legs. He also saw the mop of spiky blond hair.

He also saw pale legs wrapped around that tan back and knew what was going on.

"Oh My God!!!"

Blondie looked over his shoulder at Kiba. Kiba stared into two clear blue eyes that held the same shock he was experiencing.

"NARUTO!!!!!"

"Kiba!!!!!!! Oh My God!!!!" Hinata hid her face.

"Oh God!!!! My Eyes!! I'm seeing your ass!! Oh God, Oh God, Kill me!!!!"

Naruto pulled off of Hinata and quickly covered them.

"Kiba, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Me?!?! What's he doing here?!?!?!" He pointed an accusing finger at Naruto.

Shino came running up the stairs. "Kiba, how hard is it to tell Hinata to go to-"

He stopped when he reached Hinata's doorway.

"Oh no."

"WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"What's wrong?"

Hinata's eyes widened even more when she heard Neji's voice. "Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. I'm dead. I'm dead."

"What's going on here?" Neji walked into Hinata's room and saw the couple on the bed.

Hinata's face was full of fear. "Ne-Ne-Neji?"

"NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh God, I'm dead."

Neji advanced on Naruto and grabbed him on his neck since he wasn't wearing any clothes.

Neji was about to yank him out of the bed when Kiba and Shino screamed, "NO!!!!!!!!!!"

Neji turned his head and faced them, his face turning red in anger. "What?"

"Don't pull him out of the bed."

"Why the hell not?"

"He's naked. We don't want to see his goods."

Shino nodes in agreement.

Naruto was turning blue from air loss.

Neji looked at his face one more time and released him his neck.

Naruto drew in big gulps of air.

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God." Hinata's eyes closed.

"I'm calling Uncle."

Hinata's eyes shot back open. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He'll act even worse than you did."

The three victims looked at each other. Kiba called them into a huddle.

Neji couldn't control his breathing, he was so angry.

Shino smoothed his hair back as if trying to convey that he didn't understand how this happened.

Kiba asked, "What'll their punishment be?"

"Kill Naruto."

Kiba looked at Neji and said, "No. Although the idea crossed my mind, I couldn't hurt Hinata like that."

"Torture."

Kiba glared at Shino. "No. We don't want to hurt Hinata, remember?"

"We won't hurt him. Just… let him know that if this ever happens again, we'll make him cry."

Kiba opened his mouth to protest but found that he couldn't. "That's actually not a bad idea." He looked back at the couple on the bed. "What about Hinata's punishment?"

They put their head together to think.

Neji's eyes widened and he slowly smiled, evilly. "I know what her punishment will be."

"What is it?"

"Don't worry. She won't ever do this again."

"What's her punishment?"

"I have it under control. Now they need to get dressed so we can begin their punishment."

Kiba and Shino nodded and they all turned back to the room.

"Oh God!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I never want to see this again!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Have some decency man!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Naruto pulled the blanket over his gods and he turned bright red. "I was getting dressed so I could leave!!"

"Naruto don't pull the blanket so much!!!"

Naruto looked over at Hinata and saw that her goods were barely covered by a small amount of the blanket.

He jumped on top of her to cover her up.

"WE ARE STILL HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"HIS ASS!!!!!!! HIS ASS AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh fuck this. This pervert's all over her while we're still here. Forget the punishment. I'm killing him." Neji started walking in their direction. Kiba jumped in his way, blocking him from walking any further.

"Neji stop it! Hinata will be mad! We don't want that!"

Neji took more steps and Kiba placed his hands on Neji's chest and pushed against Neji. "NEJI!!! STOP THIS NOW!!!!"

Neji continued walking.

Kiba looked around him when he realized he was sliding. "SHINO!!! HELP!!!"

Shino walked up behind Neji ad struck him in his chakra points.

Neji fell to the ground, unconscious.

Kiba wiped imaginary sweat from his brow. "Now that's over." He turned and faced Naruto and Hinata again. "Get dressed. We have something to tell you." Kiba and Shino left dragging Neji behind them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's the first part. The second part, the torture will be up in a moment. So I hope you enjoyed this and will enjoy the torture. It's very good in my opinion. Hope you like it and have a few laughs. Thanks for reading this and review and comment and all that good stuff. Gracias (thanks).


	2. let the torture begin

This is part two. The torture begins now. Poor Hinata, poor Naruto. Neji, Kiba, and Shino are kind of mean to them. But it is funny. Trust me. My muse couldn't stop laughing. So enjoy.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji woke up from the horrible dream he had had. It was about Naruto having slept with his cousin. He shook himself to rid himself of the memory.

He walked out of his room and walked to the kitchen where he heard voices.

Kiba and Shino were I there talking about Naruto's punishment since Hinata's was being taken cared of by Neji.

Neji walked out and saw Hinata's teammates there. He normally didn't socialize with them but they were here so he might as well talk to them.

"Hey you two."

Kiba's and Shino's heads shot up and Kiba said, "Hyah Neji. Will you tell us what Hinata's punishment is now?"

"Hinata's punishment? For what?"

Kiba looked at Shino. "I think you hit a memory nerve."

"I think so too."

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Well Hinata and Naruto did have sex. And-"

"My dream wasn't a dream?"

"No."

Neji took that in then asked, "Where is that little fucker? I'm killing him."

"No!!! Our punishment for him is better than death."

"Really? And you know this how?"

"My mom made me watch it once. I couldn't sleep for nearly a month. I kept having nightmares." Kiba shuddered at the memory.

"What's it about?"

"It's about…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto opened his eyes. Man, that brick wall didn't look like much but it sure did pack a punch.

He looked around the room he was in. How strange. This room was bare. In fact, empty would be a better word. He was the only thing in the room. Oh and the chair he was in.

Naruto looked down at his wrist, which were duck-taped to the chair. So were his feet. Naruto tilted his head confused.

The door opened and Kiba and Shino walk in pushing a TV on a cart.

"Hey guys! What happened after I knocked out?"

Kiba and Shino had sparred with Naruto and had back-handed him into a brick wall for no reason. He wondered if it was because he'd slept with Hinata.

"Well, we grabbed you and brought you here for your punishment."

"Punishment?" Maybe he heard wrong.

"Yes, your punishment for having sex with Hinata."

"Oh." Clearly, they didn't like the fact that he's slept with her.

"So what's the punishment?"

"You have to watch a movie."

"Really? This is an awesome punishment!"

Kiba smiled creepily. "Oh yeah. It is."

Shino pressed play.

5 minutes later…

"Turn it off!! Turn it off!! Oh God, oh God!!! I'm sorry!! Please stop it!!"

Shino's mouth was open and behind his glasses, his eyes were trying to look away. "You watched this?"

"Yeah. As punishment."

"What the hell did you do?"

"Slept with a girl in my mom's bed." (a.n. Hypocrite.)

"Ah."

They look down at Naruto who is shaking his head and begging.

"Oh God. Please turn it off!!! I'm sorry!!!"

"Too bad. You have to watch it all."

"What is it?"

"Neutering Gone Wrong."

"Oh God!!"

"Yeah this is a lesson. Ever, ever have sex with Hinata again and we will have you featured in the second one."

"I'm sorry. It won't ever happen again." Naruto was crying now.

Kiba winced at a particularly violent part.

Naruto looked up and saw it. "Did they just chop off everything?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

"Yeah. Painful to watch."

Shino was grimacing in the corner.

"Oh one more thing Naruto."

"What? More torture?"

"No. Just information. You see those scissors they're using?"

Naruto looked up and wished he hadn't. "Yeah?"

"I have some at home."

"Oh God!! Kiba please!! Have some mercy!!"

"Oh I'm just warning you."

Naruto cried for the rest of the movie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, in another empty room…

Hinata woke up and wondered what had irritated her cousin so much that he had to go and attack her from behind. Maybe it was because of what he'd walked in on. Hinata's cheeks turned pink at the memory. Why doesn't Kiba ever knock?

Hinata pulled on the tape holding her hands and feet down. It didn't budge.

Hinata heard a sound so she activated her Byakugan (?). She sees its Neji pushing a cart with a TV on it.

Neji opens the door.

"hey Neji. What are you doing with that?"

"Showing you a movie."

"Really? What's it about?"

"Something you'll like."

"Oh."

Neji pops the tape in and presses play.

Ten minutes later…

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!"

"Oh my God, I see the head!"

"I think I'm going to puke! Turn it off!!! Turn it OFF!!!"

"C'mon honey, one more push!!"

"Neji turn off the fucking TV NOW!!!"

Neji didn't hear her. He was too busy being grossed out by the movie. "Oh God, I'm going to puke."

"One more big push honey. We'll hold our baby boy in a minute. One more big push!!"

"grunt-grunt Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!"

"Here he is ma'am. Would you like to hold him Mr. Akimichi?" (a/n :?)

"Yes. Yes I do." On the screen, Mr. Akimichi took his son and said, "My big healthy son, Chouji."

"Will it go back?" Hinata looked at Neji worried.

"I don't know."

"Why the hell did you make me watch Chouji's birthing video?!?!?!?!"

"To show you what would happen if you continue to sleep with Naruto."

"Oh don't worry. I'm never sleeping with him again." She shuddered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day…

Naruto came out, holding his nuts. His face was green.

Shino came out looking and doing the same.

Kiba came out, wheeling the TV out.

Neji came out and immediately revisited his lunch.

Hinata came out walking weird. As if she were trying to keep her legs together even as she walked.

They met in the center of the buildings.

"I think the punishment went very well. What do you think Neji?"

"I won't be able to look at Chouji the same ever again." Neji's eyes watered in sadness.

"What was her punishment?"

"Our punishment was that we had to watch Chouji's birthing video. Then the documentary."

"Ch-Chouji's birthing video? Was it professionally recorded?"

"Yeah. They did a big documentary on birthing big children. Oh God. I didn't think I could puke again but-"hurl.

"Huh? Well Naruto…and Shino's punishment was to watch Neutering Gone Wrong." Kiba nodded. "Very educational."

"That would've been better than this." Neji and Hinata shuddered.

"Hm. So Naruto. Hinata. You guys ever going to have sex again?"

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They screamed in unison.

"I like my nuts!!"

"I don't want to be stretched like that!!"

"Good. Now that you've learned your lessons, you can leave."

Naruto and Hinata walked off together, trying to get rid of the awful sights still playing in their minds.

"I think we did well."

Shino and Neji looked at Kiba surprised.

"You weren't affected by that?"

"No. I told you I'd seen it already."

"Then watch Chouji's birthing video."

"Seen it."

"When?!?!?!"

"When my mom gave Hana the 'talk.' She's lazy so she gave it to us at the same time and well she showed us that video. I didn't want to have sex ever after I saw that. I was eight when I saw it and 15 when I saw Neutering Gone Wrong."

"God, your family's fucked up."

"Yeah, I noticed. Bye."

Everyone left in their separate directions.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 days later…

Kiba walks up to Hinata's room and opens the door.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!"

"Kiba!! Oh my, What are you doing here?!"

"My eyes!! Oh God!! I'm blind!! I'm blind!! I can't see!!" Kiba covered his eyes.

Hinata shrieked.

"Didn't those videos scare you away from sex?!?!?!"

"Have you ever had sex?"

"Shut up Naruto!! Shut up!! Don't talk!!" Kiba pointed his finger at him with his eyes closed. "Oh God!! His ass is stuck in my brain now!!!!! Ahhhh!!!! Ewwwww!!!!!!! His ass!!!"

"Kiba what's going on?"

"Oh God, not again!!" Hinata covered her head with the blanket.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There's the story. I apologize to Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, and Neji for this story. This story was based off of a picture I have. I found it on PhotoBucket. I don't remember the name but I can look it up if anyone wants to know. The video Neutering Gone Wrong is completely fictional. If it's real, there you go. I think this was good. What about you? Please review, comment. And all that good stuff. if you have questions. Please ask. I'll try to answer to the best of my knowledge. Also, because I know someone will ask, it's saying, it's just like the rest of the story.(in reference to the end). Also Kiba's family is a little mean. Look at the punishment for sex in momma's bed and then the 'talk'. Oh goodness. There you go. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading. Gracias. See you later.


End file.
